


Just want to help

by OceanicWitch



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Hugs, Kamui just wants to help, Leon is having a bad day, M/M, jesse sonya boey mae and genny are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWitch/pseuds/OceanicWitch
Summary: Leon is having a bad day, Kamui just wants to help.





	Just want to help

**Author's Note:**

> ive been feeling kinda down myself, so poor Leon gets saddled with that.

Leon was having one of his low days.  
He usually could hide it, hide any dark cloud that darkened his mood, but he was now at a crossroads, he could either bottle it up and explode later on down the track, or just let it wash over him, making himself miserable sure, but at least it’s out.  
He chose the latter, and just decided to not really talk to anyone today, lest his foul mood darken theirs.

Unfortunately, Kamui did not get the hint he wanted to be alone.  
“Well if it isn’t Leon.” Kamui started, walking up and clapping a hand onto Leon’s shoulder.

“Not today Kamui.” Leon bristled, stiffening his shoulders and ducking out and away from Kamui’s hand.

“Uh, ok?” Kamui was a bit confused, usually if Leon didn’t want to talk to him, he used sarcasm and insults, but just then he sounded, well, bleak and sad. 

Leon started to walk away but Kamui stopped him with his hand back on his shoulder. 

“You feeling all right, buddy? Do you want me to go get Valbar?” Kamui asked.

“No, I’m fine, I just want to be alone.” Leon spoke to the air, not looking at Kamui.

“Ok, I’ll leave you be. But still, if you’re not feeling good, go to Valbar, or anyone really, don’t keep to yourself.” Kamui reluctantly let go off Leon, but made a mental note to check up on him through the day. 

“Thanks.” Was all Leon said before walking away, this time without Kamui stopping him.

“How am I going to help him?” Kamui sighed to himself, before walking back to camp to find Valbar.

 

Valbar was out at the small training grounds they had set up, supervising the younger members of the army.

“Hey Valbar.” Kamui called out as a greeting. Valbar raised a hand and smiled in response.

“What’s going on Kamui?” Valbar asked.

“It’s Leon.” Kamui replied with a slight frown.

“He’s not being mean to you is he? I thought you guys were getting along.” Valbar was immediately worried.

“No, no it’s not that, he’s just like, being real cold, like he spoke to me and there was no emotion in his voice at all.” Kamui rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh. Ok yeah I know what’s going on.” Valbar said, “Leon gets real depressed sometimes, and some days he just hits a low point, and it’s hard for him to really function so he isolates himself.”

“Can we help him at all? Like I don’t think isolating himself is gonna help at all.” Kamui asked.

“I’ve tried to help in the past, but it hasn’t really helped. You might have better luck though; he acts differently around you than he does around me.” Valbar said, tone changing slightly near the end.

“Ok, I’ll go see if I can find him. Thanks Valbar.” Kamui left with a wave.

“Hope you can help him.” Valbar said into empty air. Behind him, he heard Boey yelp, and turned to see him on the ground, Mae also on the ground, but she was laughing, and Genny standing over them looking anything but innocent with her staff in her hands.

“I was trying to see if could heal him and hit him at the same time?” Genny offered as an excuse.  
Mae just kept laughing.

 

Looking through the camp, Kamui wasn’t finding Leon. He did, however, see Jesse sneaking glances at Sonya, which gave him an idea.   
He needed to find Leon first though.

He eventually found Leon a little bit away from the camp, shooting at a tree. 

“Hey buddy.” Kamui called out, hoping this time it’ll go better.

“Kamui, I said I wanted to be left alone.” Leon said, voice still flat.

“Yeah, but when do I ever really listen to you?” Kamui tried to banter, hoping to at least pull Leon into arguing with him.

“Kamui please, I just don’t want to talk to anyone today.” Leon’s voice starting to shake, and he missed his next shot, arrow going straight into the dirt.

“You don’t have to talk, but, at least just be around other people. It’s not healthy to be alone like this.” Kamui pleaded, walking just a bit closer to Leon.

“If I go back into camp will you leave me alone?” Leon asked, lowering his bow.

“I’ll do you one better, we’ll go watch Jesse try and hit on Sonya.” Kamui offered, grinning.

“I don’t know Kamui…” Leon trailed off.

“C’mon Leon, I know you love watching Jesse get turned down, and it’s Sonya, this is going to be funny.” Kamui kept at it, hoping to at least get Leon around other people.

“Fine. If it will get you to leave me alone.” Leon said, walking over to pull his arrows out of the tree, but leaving the missed shot in the ground.

Leon started walking back to camp, obviously not waiting for Kamui, so he quickly ran over and pulled the arrow out, brushed the dirt off, and ran back into camp after Leon.

 

They got to camp just in time to see Jesse make his move, it was almost sad to see the complete and utter disinterest in Sonya’s face, compared to the earnestness in Jesse’s.  
Kamui kept flicking glances at Leon though, looking for any sign that he was feeling better. When Sonya actually rejected Jesse, a small wisp of a smile ghosted Leon’s face, but it quickly fell back into the flat, emotionless wall it had been all morning.

“You ok?” Kamui asked, long after Jesse had gone.

“Why do you care Kamui? You’ve never been this interested in how I was going.” Leon replied, just staring ahead with a faraway look in his eyes.

“That’s not true, I’m your friend Leon, and I’m always somewhat worried about you.” Kamui was slightly offended.

“Yep, sure.” Leon stated, then turned away from Kamui. “I’m going to be in my tent, please stop worrying about me, I am fine.”   
Was all he said before leaving.

Kamui watched him go, and felt a pang of sadness.   
Growling a curse he kicked the ground and walked back to where Leon was shooting.

 

Sitting with his back against the tree, he turned Leon’s arrow over and over again in his hands. He had forgotten to return it, so he might as well hang on to it for now.   
It was a pretty unique arrow, Kamui thought. But then again everything about Leon was unique.  
It had several scratches near its fletching that looked like a zigzagged pattern, and Leon must have smeared some of his eyeliner along the fletching, as the tips of the feathers was red. There was also a scrap of grey fabric near the arrowhead.   
Twirling it around a bit, Kamui thought more on how he was going to help Leon.   
Maybe he didn’t need to help him, but he felt helpless doing nothing. Leon kept pushing him away regardless. 

“Leon why are you so difficult?” Kamui said aloud, knocking his head back against the tree.

“Why are you so dense?” 

Kamui looked up, shocked at the accusatory tone, and Leon was standing over him.   
“I didn’t mean to offend.”

“I did. Can I have my arrow back?” Leon was frowning at him, which Kamui supposed was better than the blank emotionless stare he’d been getting all day.

“Oh yeah, sorry, you never picked it up so I got it for you.” Kamui apologized, getting up and handing the arrow to Leon.

Leon snatched it back, but for the split second their hands touched, Kamui noticed his hand was shaking.

“Oh, it’s this one.” Leon sounded almost dejected.

“What?” Kamui was confused.

“Its, no you don’t need to know.” Leon started to explain, but then thought against it.

“Ok. Are you feeling better though?” Kamui asked, determined to get a positive response out of Leon today.

“Can you please drop it? No? Ok fine, I’m having a bad day Kamui, and you are not helping.” Leon finally snapped at Kamui, and immediately felt horrible.

“Ok, I’ll leave you alone.” Kamui apologised, and started to walk away, realizing he wouldn’t get anywhere now.

“No, no I’m sorry Kamui, you’re just trying to help, and I’m just being horrible to you.” Leon said, voice trembling, and the feelings he’d been trying to keep a hold of all day were threatening to spill over.

“It’s ok Leon, I was being pushy, I just wanted to try and get you in a better mood. You’re not being horrible.” Kamui said, walking back to Leon.

“I just, I’ve been feeling like shit all day, I wanted to be happy, I wanted to laugh at Jesse, I wanted to not snap at you, but when I get like this, I just can’t, all I can do is just be miserable and fuck up.” Leon started to cry, wringing his hands around and looking everywhere but Kamui’s face.

“It’s ok Leon, I know you didn’t mean it, and all I’ve wanted to do today is make sure you’re ok.” Kamui explained, getting closer to Leon.

“But why do you even care? I’ve been horrible to you, why do you like me?”Leon finally looked at Kamui, and Kamui just saw pain and insecurity in his eyes.

“Leon, do you really think you’re that bad of a person? Sure you weren’t the nicest person to me when we first met, but who cares? Who you are now is what matters, and I reckon you’re a pretty decent guy, not many people can put up with me.” Kamui tried to crack a joke.

Leon just kept crying, and Kamui made a decision that he would usually never even think off.

He took a step forward, and wrapped his arms around Leon, drawing him into a hug.

Leon reacted almost immediately, almost clawing his hands across Kamui’s back in an attempt to get closer to Kamui, crying into his scarf.

“You’re fine Leon, everyone has bad days, it doesn’t make you a bad person.” Kamui soothed, rubbing his hands down Leon’s back.

Leon mumbled something Kamui didn’t quite catch, and just kept clinging to Kamui.  
They stood like that for a few minutes while the sobs wracking Leon’s body eventually subsided.

Leon took a step back out of Kamui’s embrace, letting his hands slowly trail away. Untying the scrap of fabric from the arrow, Leon tucked it into Kamui’s headband.

“Here, you can have this back, I kinda took it from your scarf.” Leon said, then leant up, pressed a soft kiss to Kamui’s cheek, and walked off.

Kamui was left stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> Leon mumbles "damn ive got it bad."


End file.
